This invention relates to mobile or portable cellular communication systems, and more particularly to a compact configurable antenna apparatus for use with mobile or portable subscriber units.
Code division multiple access (CDMA) communication systems provide wireless communications between a base station and one or more mobile or portable subscriber units. The base station is typically a computer-controlled set of transceivers that are interconnected to a land-based public switched telephone network (PSTN). The base station further includes an antenna apparatus for sending forward link radio frequency signals to the mobile subscriber units and for receiving reverse link radio frequency signals transmitted from each mobile unit. Each mobile subscriber unit also contains an antenna apparatus for the reception of the forward link signals and for the transmission of the reverse link signals. A typical mobile subscriber unit is a digital cellular telephone handset or a personal computer coupled to a cellular modem. In such systems, multiple mobile subscriber units may transmit and receive signals on the same center frequency, but unique modulation codes distinguish the signals sent to or received from individual subscriber units.
In addition to CDMA, other wireless access techniques employed for communications between a base station and one or more portable or mobile units include those described by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standard and the industry developed wireless Bluetooth standard. All such wireless communications techniques require the use of an antenna at both the receiving and transmitting site. It is well-known by experts in the field that increasing the antenna gain in any wireless communication system has beneficial affects.
A common antenna for transmitting and receiving signals at a mobile subscriber unit is a monopole antenna (or any other antenna with an omnidirectional radiation pattern). A monopole antenna consists of a single wire or antenna element that is coupled to a transceiver within the subscriber unit. Analog or digital information for transmission from the subscriber unit is input to the transceiver where it is modulated onto a carrier signal at a frequency using a modulation code (i.e., in a CDMA system) assigned to that subscriber unit. The modulated carrier signal is transmitted from the subscriber unit antenna to the base station. Forward link signals received by the subscriber unit antenna are demodulated by the transceiver and supplied to processing circuitry within the subscriber unit.
The signal transmitted from a monopole antenna is omnidirectional in nature. That is, the signal is sent with approximately the same signal strength in all directions in a generally horizontal plane. Reception of a signal with a monopole antenna element is likewise omnidirectional. A monopole antenna does not differentiate in its ability to detect a signal in one azimuth direction versus detection of the same or a different signal coming from another azimuth direction. Also, a monopole antenna does not produce significant radiation in the elevation direction. The antenna pattern is commonly referred to as a donut shape with the antenna element located at the center of the donut hole.
A second type of antenna employed by mobile subscriber units is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,102. The directional antenna comprises two elements which are mounted on the outer case of a laptop computer, for example. A phase shifter attached to each element imparts a phase angle delay to the input signal, thereby modifying the antenna pattern (which applies to both the receive and transmit modes) to provide a concentrated signal or beam in the selected direction. Concentrating the beam increases the antenna gain and directivity. The dual element antenna of the cited patent thereby directs the transmitted signal into predetermined sectors or directions to accommodate for changes in orientation of the subscriber unit relative to the base station, thereby minimizing signal loss due to the orientation change. In accordance with the antenna reciprocity theorem, the antenna receive characteristics are similarly effected by the use of the phase shifters.
CDMA cellular systems are interference limited systems. That is, as more mobile or portable subscriber units become active in a cell and in adjacent cells, frequency interference increases and thus bit error rates also increase. To maintain signal and system integrity in the face of increasing error rates, the system operator decreases the maximum data rate available to one or more users, or decreases the number of active subscriber units, which thereby clears the airwaves of potential interference. For instance, to increase the maximum available data rate by a factor of two, the number of active mobile subscriber units is halved. However, this technique cannot generally be employed to increase data rates due to the lack of service priority assignments to the subscribers. Finally, it is also possible to avert excessive interference by using directive antennas at both (or either) the base station and the portable units. Typically, a directive antenna beam pattern is achieved through the use of a phased array antenna. The phased array is electronically scanned or steered to the desired direction by controlling the phase angle of the signal input to each antenna element. However, phased array antennas suffer decreased efficiency and gain as the element spacing becomes electrically small compared to the wavelength of the received or transmitted signal. When such an antenna is used in conjunction with a portable or mobile subscriber unit, generally the antenna array spacing is relatively small and thus antenna performance is correspondingly compromised.
In a communication system in which portable or mobile units communicate with a base station, such as a CDMA communication system, the portable or mobile unit is typically a hand-held device or a relatively small device, such as, for instance, the size of a laptop computer. In some embodiments, the antenna is inside or protrudes from the device housing or enclosure. For example, cellular telephone handsets utilize either an internal patch antenna or a protruding monopole or dipole antenna. A larger portable device, such as a laptop computer, may have the antenna or antenna array mounted in a separate enclosure or integrated into the laptop case. A separate antenna may be cumbersome for the user to manage as the communications device is carried from one location to another. While integrated antennas overcome this disadvantage, they are generally in the form of protrusions from the communications device, except for a patch antenna. These protrusions can be broken or damaged as the device is moved from one location to another. Even minor damage to a protruding antenna can drastically change it""s operating characteristics.
Problems of the Prior Art
Several considerations must be taken into account in integrating a wireless-network antenna into an enclosure, whether the enclosure comprises a unit separate from the communications device or the housing of the communications device itself. In designing the antenna and its associated enclosure, careful consideration must be given to the antenna electrical characteristics so that signals transmitted from and received by the communications device satisfy pre-determined operational limits, such as the bit error rate, signal-to-noise ratio or signal-to-noise-plus-interference ratio. The electrical properties of the antenna, as influenced by the antenna physical parameters, are discussed further herein below.
The antenna must also exhibit certain mechanical characteristics to achieve user needs and meet the required electrical performance. The antenna length, or the length of each element of an antenna array, depends on the received and transmitted signal frequencies. If the antenna is configured as a monopole, the length is typically a quarter wavelength of the signal frequency. For operation at 800 MHz (one of the wireless frequency bands) a quarter wavelength monopole is 3.7 inches long. If the antenna is a half-wave dipole, the length is 7.4 inches.
The antenna must further present an aesthetically pleasing appearance to the user. If the antenna is deployable from the communications device, sufficient volume within the communications device must be allocated to the stored antenna and its peripheral components. But since the communications device is used in mobile or portable service, the device must remain relatively small and light with a shape that allows it to be easily carried. The antenna deployment mechanism must be mechanically simple and reliable. For those antennas housed in an enclosure separate from the communications device, the connection mechanism between the antenna and the communications device must be reliable and simple.
Not only are the electrical, mechanical and aesthetic properties of the antenna important, but it must also overcome unique performance problems in the wireless environment. One such problem is called multipath fading. In multipath fading, a radio frequency signal transmitted from a sender (either a base station or mobile subscriber unit) may encounter interference in route to the intended receiver. The signal may, for example, be reflected from objects, such as buildings, thereby directing a reflected version of the original signal to the receiver. In such instances, the receiver receives two versions of the same radio frequency (RF) signal: the original version and a reflected version. Each received signal is at the same frequency, but the reflected signal may be out of phase with the original due to the reflection and consequent differential transmission path length to the receiver. As a result, the original and reflected signals may partially or completely cancel each other out (destructive interference), resulting in fading or dropouts in the received signal.
Single element antennas are highly susceptible to multipath fading. A single element antenna cannot determine the direction from which a transmitted signal is sent and therefore cannot be tuned to more accurately detect and receive a transmitted signal. Its directional pattern is fixed by the physical structure of the antenna components. Only the antenna position and orientation can be changed in an effort to obviate the multipath fading effects.
The dual element antenna described in the aforementioned patent reference is also susceptible to multipath fading due to the symmetrical and opposing nature of the hemispherical lobes of the antenna pattern. Since the antenna pattern lobes are more or less symmetrical and opposite from one another, a signal reflected to the back side of the antenna can have the same received power as a signal received at the front. That is, if the transmitted signal reflects from an object beyond or behind the received antenna and is then reflected back to the intended receiver from the opposite direction as the signal received directly from the source, then a phase difference in the two signals creates destructive interference due to multipath fading.
Another problem present in cellular communication systems is inter-cell signal interference. Most cellular systems are divided into individual cells, with each cell having a base station located at its center. The placement of each base station is arranged such that neighboring base stations are located at approximately sixty degree intervals from each other. Each cell may be viewed as a six sided polygon with a base station at the center. The edges of each cell adjoin and a group of cells form a honeycomb-like pattern. The distance from the edge of a cell to its base station is typically driven by the minimum power required to transmit an acceptable signal from a mobile subscriber unit located near the edge of the cell to that cell""s base station (i.e., the power required to transmit an acceptable signal a distance equal to the radius of one cell).
Intercell interference occurs when a mobile subscriber unit near the edge of one cell transmits a signal that crosses over the edge into a neighboring cell and interferes with communications taking place within the neighboring cell. Typically, signals in neighboring cells on the same or closely-spaced frequencies cause intercell interference. The problem of intercell interference is compounded by the fact that subscriber units near the edge of a cell typically transmit at higher power levels so that their transmitted signal can be effectively received by the intended base station located at the cell center. Also, the signal from another mobile subscriber unit located beyond or behind the intended receiver may arrive at the base station at the same power level, representing additional interference.
The intercell interference problem is exacerbated in CDMA systems since the subscriber units in adjacent cells typically transmit on the same carrier or center frequency. For example, two subscriber units in adjacent cells operating on the same carrier frequency but transmitting to different base stations interfere with each other if both signals are received at one of the base stations. One signal appears as noise relative to the other. The degree of interference and the receiver""s ability to detect and demodulate the intended signal is also influenced by the power level at which the subscriber units are operating. If one of the subscriber units is situated at the edge of a cell, it transmits at a higher power level, relative to other units within its cell and the adjacent cell, to reach the intended base station. But, its signal is also received by the unintended base station, i.e., the base station in the adjacent cell. Depending on the relative power level of two same-carrier frequency signals received at the base station, it may not be able to properly differentiate a signal transmitted from within its cell from a signal transmitted from the adjacent cell. A mechanism is required to reduce the subscriber unit antenna""s apparent field of view, which can have a marked effect on the operation of the forward link (base to subscriber) by reducing the apparent number of interfering transmissions received at a base station. A similar mechanism is needed for the forward link, to improve the received signal quality at the subscriber unit.
In summary, in wireless communications technology, it is of utmost importance to maximize antenna performance while minimizing size and manufacturing complexity. The present invention addresses these needs.
Brief Description of the Present Invention
An integral low profile directional antenna comprises a plurality of elongated antenna arms extending radially from an integral center hub wherein the antenna arms are deformably foldable upwardly into a substantially perpendicular orientation from the center hub to form a directional antenna array. The antenna further comprises a center arm extending from the integral center hub. For storage and transportation, the low profile directional antenna is compactly retractable by deforming the elongated arms into the plane of the integral center hub. The antenna arms and the integral center hub are formed from a homogeneous deformable material, by die cutting, for example, thereby avoiding the need for a separate hinged or pivotal joint for attaching the antenna arms to the integral center hub. The homogeneous deformable material simplifies manufacturing of the antenna and installation into the antenna enclosure.
In one embodiment, the low profile directional antenna includes five elongated arms and a center arm, all of which are cut from a single sheet of deformable material. Each of these six elements is deformable from an orientation where all elements are in a single plane, into an active or deployed configuration where each element is bent upwardly to form an approximately 90 degree angle with the center hub. Fabricating the antenna from a single sheet avoids all gluing, soldering, etc. operations that are otherwise required to connect the various elements to form the antenna. Also, there are no joints to be created since a deformable material is used. Conductive traces, ground planes, radiating structures, vias, etc. are disposed on the deformable material or on parallel layers bonded above or below the deformable material. These conductive components are produced on the deformable material by an etching or printing process. The fabrication parts count is low (there is only one piece part) and thus labor costs are minimized through fabrication of all the antenna elements from the single part.
Further, the deformable material can include conductive traces disposed thereon for interconnecting microelectronic elements mounted onto homogeneous material surface. An external interface connects the microelectronic elements to a power source and to the communications device. By forming the electronic antenna elements on the deformable, homogeneous surface, a large electrical aperture is formed when the antenna is deployed, yet the antenna presents a low profile, compact package in the closed or stowed configuration.